


Live Life and Learn

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Heart-to-Heart, Love, Love Confessions, Other Characters are present in the story, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren Amamiya and Makoto Niijima.Recorded Criminal and Honors Student.Most people thought it wouldn’t happen...But they proved them wrong...With their undying love for each other...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. There’s no turning back...

**Author's Note:**

> If you can’t tell, I absolutely adore Shumako. 
> 
> The combination of a sweet and slick teenage boy and a beautifully blushing honors student. It’s not something I would’ve thought of as cute, but now, it’s absolutely amazing and undeniably adorable.
> 
> So to dedicate my love for my favorite ship, here’s the story of the love springing in RenRen and Ms. Beep Boop.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began...

“P-Please forgive me if I’m mistaken but....” 

“D-Do you...like me?” 

With no regret in the tone of his voice... 

“I do.”

He looked at her with seriousness. She felt the heat on her face and her heart started beating faster. 

“O-Oh...wow...you really mean that, don’t you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“W-Well...” 

He looked at her. He thought this would be a good idea, but now had an amount of regret in him. 

“I-If it’s okay with you...w-why don’t we start dating for real?” 

Those words were all he needed to hear. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled with him, blushing as a bonus. 

“This is so embarrassing...” 

That made them chuckle a bit. 

“I-I look f-forward to...um...g-growing our r-relationship...uh...together...” 

“Me too.” 

The two looked at each other. They just confessed to each other and had finally tied the knot. All the teasing, the guessing, the unexpected results. All that was behind them. They could now finally be together. Just the two of them. 

“Are you two done talking your little heart-to-heart?” 

The voice of Lala Escargot broke the silence they thought was present and back to reality. 

“Oh! Uhh...sorry! We are! It’s...uhh...rude of us to stay here so long after only ordering tea, no?!” 

Lala Escargot just chuckled. 

“Oh, don’t worry. Just a glimpse into this fresh drama of yours is the only apology I need. It’s like a nice spritz of lemon in the air. Makes me think back to when I was just a wee girl...” 

He looked at Lala Escargot. Then back to his lover. She had a bright red blush on her already beautiful face. 

“W-Well..umm...I think w-we should be going now!” 

She got up from her stool and sped out the door. Leaving her lover and Lala Escargot surprised. 

“She’s...uhh...quite the energetic one.” Lala said. 

“No kidding. Never seen her like that before.” 

“Well, have a nice day, boy. Hope everything goes well in your new relationship.” Lala said. 

“Yeah. Thanks, Lala-chan.” 

He got up and left the bar after that. When he walked outside, he didn’t see her anywhere. She must’ve run off, he thought. Not the best first impression as his girlfriend. 

“Man. Guess the pressure was too much for her.” 

He looked at his phone. The time said 4:30 PM. 

“I should probably head home now.” 

He put his phone away and walked to the station. 

_A long train ride later..._

He finally arrived back at Leblanc. He thought Boss may be a little angry with how late his was. 

He opened the door to the café and was greeted by Boss with a smile on his face. 

“Ah. You’re back. And later than usual.” Boss said. 

“Yeah. Sorry. I got caught up with something.” 

“Well, it’s not a problem.” Boss said. 

The tone in his voice alarmed him that he knew something... 

“W-Well, I’ll be upstairs i-if you need me...” 

“It was only a matter of time, huh?” Boss said. 

“W-What!?” 

“You look all flustered about something. I couldn’t just not say something about it. So...who’s the lucky gal?” Boss asked. 

“Umm...well...I...uhh...” 

Now it was his turn to have a bright red face. He couldn’t really hide anything from Boss. Not like he was good at hiding anything from him anyway. 

“Hmm...who could it be? I’d have to assume it’s one of your Phantom Thief friends. But I can’t pinpoint which one directly.” Boss said. 

He had that sarcastic tone in his voice. That signaled he would be in for so much embarrassment. 

“Could it be...let’s say...Niijima-san?” Boss asked. 

“Gah!” 

“I kinda had a feeling that would be the case. I mean, after what I saw what you two were doing in my house, I sorta had a feeling it, ya know?” Boss said. 

“Ack! W-Well...I...We were...I mean...uhh...” 

“Don’t worry. It’s ok. You want this to be a secret from the rest of your friends, don’t you?” Boss asked. 

“W-Well...I...guess....so...?” 

“You seem awfully flustered about it. So I’ll save you the embarrassment.” Boss said. 

“Thanks...” 

“Just let me know if you two need the place to yourselves. Just don’t do anything funny and I’ll be ok with it.” Boss said. 

“B-Boss!!” 

“Just kidding. I mean, you’re still on probation. So you can’t get away with everything.” Boss said. 

“I’m going upstairs now.” 

He marched right up the stairs to his room and plopped on his bed, grabbed a pillow and covered his red face. Boss was normally a jokester, but that was undeniably too much for him to handle. His heart was racing and he was sweating from all the stress. 

“But...there’s no turning back.” 

He still hadn’t yet been able to ask her why she stormed off at the bar, so he decided to text her. 

But the question was if she would reply... 

_Meanwhile..._

She had finally made it home after what seemed like forever. Her felt her face still heated and heart racing faster than before. At she could have a chance to herself now... 

“Oh. You’re home.” 

Are you serious!? Her sister was home tonight!? She hoped her sis wouldn’t read the embarrassment in her face... 

“Is something wrong? You seem...red in the face?” Sis asked. 

“EEK!” 

“Uhh...ok?” 

“It’s...It’s nothing, Sis! I’m just really...tired! That’s all! Yeah! Tired!” 

Her sis wasn’t so easily convinced though. 

“I don’t recall anyone being tired when their face is red.” Sis said. 

“R-Really!? Because that’s what...uh...people have when their tired! Their red in the face! D-Definitely not from anything el-” 

“Just be straight with me. I can tell you’re embarrassed about something. What is it?” Sis said. 

“E-Embarrassed?! Me?! No?! Not at all!” 

Her sis gave her “the glare” and she shrieked in fear. 

“What’s up? You’re clearly uncomfortable about this.” Sis said. 

“I...I...I...I’M GOING TO MY RE-I MEAN ROOM!!!!” 

She bolted away from the living room and slammed her door. 

“What’s gotten into that girl? She couldn’t possibly be embarrassed to tell me that she’s in love. Then again, I’d be the same if it were me...” Sis said. 

She groveled in her bed, hugging her Buchimaru plush and groaning. 

“I can’t...my heart is beating out of my chest. Why did Sis have to be home tonight? Why?” 

She covered her face with a pillow and hugged her Buchi plush tighter. 

_Beep-Boop_

“EEK!” 

She jumped when her phone went off. She only realize after a couple seconds and grabbed it. 

One new message from _him_. 

“H-Huh?” 

He: Hey. You still up? 

She: Yes. Hello. 

He: Oh! You’re up! Didn’t expect that... 

She: What is it? 

He: Just wanted to ask...why’d you run off like that? 

She: Oh! I’m so sorry for that! 

He: It’s ok. I just thought you’d be waiting outside the bar for me. You know, like a girlfriend would. 

She: I-Is that so...? 

He: Oh. Right. You have absolutely no experience with love. 

She: How could you forget that!? 

He: Sorry. It goes in one ear and right out the other. 

She: Well...I’ll try to be more subtle about our relationship. 

He: Good to hear, Beep Boop. 

She: D-Don’t call me that! 

He: Ok. Night! Love you! 💕 

She: Love you too. ❤️ 

She blushed hard when she sent that last message and threw her phone at her pillow. She can’t believe she just used THAT em...ema...emo...what was it called? She couldn’t think straight at all. 

But one thing was clear to her. 

“There’s no turning back now...” 

And so begins the wonderful and adorable relationship of Ren Amamiya and Makoto Niijima.


	2. How to: Be a Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Makoto having no experience whatsoever with a intimate relationship, she clearly has a lot to learn about this new subject...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, Makoto thinking of Ren will get her about.

Makoto, being an honors student and the student council president of Shujin Academy, knows just about anything you could ask. Academics are her specialty and her grades are exceptionally well kept. Anyone could come to her for anything and she’d know the answer. 

Although...there are somethings she doesn’t understand....at all. 

And being in a romantic relationship just happens to be something she completely doesn’t understand. 

Ever since she confessed her feelings to her boyfriend, Ren, Makoto found it hard to find the right approach for most times they spent together.

Even when she’s alone, she keeps telling herself what in god’s name to do when Ren inevitably texted her. It was clear she was very hesitant about this relationship. 

“What should I do? What should I do!?” Makoto said to herself. 

She’d tried researching what to do in a relationship, but she couldn’t make any sense of what any source told her. The gears in her head were turning very slowly. 

“There has to be something that can point me in the right direction!” She said. 

_Beep Boop_

“EEK!” 

Makoto jumped when her phone went off. Took her a moment to realize that it just a text... 

...from Ann? 

Ann: Hey Makoto! We should totally hang out tomorrow! I mean what’s stopping us, right? I already invited Haru and Futaba is coming as well. So how about it? 

Makoto hesitated. She knew spending time with her friends were important. But she had also promised Ren that they’d spent tomorrow evening together. 

Makoto: What time specifically are we meeting up? 

... ... ... ... ... 

Ann: We’re hanging out all morning! Why? 

Perfect! She could hang out with the girls in the morning and spend time with Ren later in the day! That way, she could ask Ann and Haru specifically about her dilemma regarding her relationship. 

Although...she had to careful with her words. One wrong slip of the tongue and the embarrassment train would depart for Blushington Station. 

Makoto: Sounds like a plan then. 

... ... 

Ann: Alright! Meet us at the Underground Mall in Shibuya, ok? See ya! 

Makoto: Looking forward to it. 

“I hope this works...” Makoto said, turning off her phone and getting some sleep. 

_The Next Morning..._

Makoto went straight to the Underground Mall, just as Ann told her to last night. She saw crowds of people everywhere and stores jammed pack with customers. 

“Makoto! Over here!” 

She heard Ann’s voice call to her from the right. She saw Ann waving to her and quickly walked in her direction. Haru and Futaba were already with her. 

“Hey! Glad you could make it!” Ann said. 

“It’s good to see you, Mako-chan.” Haru said. 

“It’s good to see you too.” Makoto said. 

She noticed Futaba was crawled up behind Ann. 

“Futaba?” She asked. 

“Huh? Oh! Hi, Makoto.” Futaba said. 

“It’s ok, Futaba. No one’s gonna hurt you.” Ann said. 

“It’s too crowded here!” Futaba said. 

“I’m curious on how you got her to come here, Ann.” Makoto asked. 

“I...may have lied to her about us going to a game store. Only way I could think of.” Ann said. 

“You’re so evil! Using my obsession with games against me! Just to draw me out into the tall grass of the wild area!” Futaba said. 

“Futaba-chan, you needn’t be so scared. We’ll look after you.” Haru said. 

“Mmm....” 

“Ugh. Fine. Will you stop hiding if I promise you we’ll go to Akihabara and get you a game?” Ann asked. 

“How can I trust you?” Futaba asked, suspiciously. 

“Makoto will take you. Right Makoto?” Ann asked, nudging at Makoto. 

“Huh!? Why me!?” Makoto asked. 

“It’s just so we can all hang out. And it’ll be quick since it’s Futaba.” Ann said. 

“I...suppose that’s true...fine. I’ll take her once we’re done.” Makoto sighed. 

“Yippee!” Futaba jumped. 

“So...what’s our plan, Ann-chan?” Haru asked. 

“First, clothes shopping!” Ann said. 

“Lovely! Let’s go now 🎶.” Haru said. 

Makoto watched as Ann and Haru walked happily into a clothes store. Futaba stood beside Makoto, as if to emulate a small girl standing next to her mother. 

Makoto couldn’t help but give off a soft blush. She had always been like a mother figure to her friends. Always getting them in shape and focused, tending to their needs and listening to whatever problems they have. It was clear that her title of “Team Mom” had become very apparent in the real world as opposed to the Metaverse. 

The clothes store was filled with, well clothes obviously, but they all had a different type of pattern to follow. Like one section was for modern, one section for old school, so forth. 

This was Makoto’s chance. If she could pick an outfit that she knows Ren will love, she’d be on the right path towards becoming a bright and romantic girlfriend. The thought of that made her blush. She can’t believe she resorted to an option like this. 

“So...anything peak you interest, Makoto?” Ann asked. 

“H-Huh!? Oh! No! I’m just...uh...observing!” Makoto said. 

“Really? You’re not gonna get something? Like anything that you would consider fashionable or something that’ll make you dazzle?” Ann asked. 

Makoto had to choose her words carefully for this next sentence. She had to ask Ann what she thinks Ren would like but to not make it as blatantly obvious. 

“Umm...I don’t really know...I’m sure I’d like to try on some new outfits, but I’m not sure what to particularly...uhh...dazzle myself with.” Makoto said. 

“Uhh...what?” Ann asked. 

That was too elaborate for Ann to understand. 

“Uhh...I-I was just saying I don’t know what type of clothes would make me...dazzle per say.” Makoto said. 

“Ooohh. I get you know.” Ann said. 

“Although, since I’m currently unaware of what particular fashion sense should fit someone my age, would you like to help me?” Makoto asked. 

“Say no more! We’ll have you dazzling in no time!” Ann said cheerfully. 

Success! That was more easy than she expected. 

“And maybe we can get Haru and Futaba to help us!” 

That shouldn’t be too bad... 

“Oh! Hold on! I know just what we could look for! Let’s go!” 

Oh man...was she too into the idea!? 

“You’re gonna look like a true Queen when you see the outfits we have for you!” 

MAYDAY! MAYDAY! TOO MUCH OVER COMPLICATEDNESS! 

Makoto was taken by Ann and the girls soon found themselves in a section of the store filled with modern day designs, trending pair of shoes, etc. This was a great depiction of what Makoto saw as a nightmare. 

“U-Umm...W-What is this!?” She scrambled. 

“This is where we’re gonna make you dazzle, Mako-chan.” Haru said. 

“It’s gonna be so fun! I’ve always wanted to pick out other people’s outfits!” Futaba said. 

“So we’re gonna do the picking and Makoto’s gonna do the trying on-ing!” Ann said. 

The three girl squealed and delightfully went off to pick out clothes for Makoto. 

Meanwhile, Makoto was left in a daze. She now regretted this damned idea of trying to be a better girlfriend for Ren. There couldn’t possibly be a worse scenario than this... 

“Oi! That’s a good looking watch you have there, Joker.” 

“Thanks, Mona. Just bought it. I thought it would look nice for this evening.” 

Oh dear good lord... Makoto heard what she hoped was just in her head. 

She turned to the window of the store and there... 

...was Ren just outside another store, showing Morgana a brand new watch he most likely just bought. 

“It’s a good design. But why the black color?” Morgana meowed. 

“It’s just something I’m used to. Can’t go wrong with the color black.” Ren said. 

Makoto began to panic in her head. Why of all times did Ren have to show up out of the blue!? And when she was in an already damned situation!? This was worst case scenario! 

“Hey...” 

“What Mona?” 

Makoto noticed Mona was looking in her direction. She panic and picked up a pair of pants that covered her face. 

“Oh. My bad. I thought I just saw Queen, but it’s just another customer.” Mona meowed. 

“Oh. Well she could be anywhere, probably reading that manga she had when she stalked me.” Ren joked. 

“Hah! Good one, Joker!” Mona laughed. 

For the love of God, why did he have to make a joke about her now!? There was no stopping the blushing from getting to her now! 

Thankfully, she saw Ren had left from where he was standing and exhaled. She could breathe easy at long- 

“Hey! We’re back!” 

Spoke to soon. 

“Sorry we took so long. There were soooo many outfits we thought you’d like, but we couldn’t settle on which to bring you!” Ann said. 

“I-Is t _hat_ so?” Makoto said, her voice cracked. 

“Hahahahah! Makoto! Your voice cracked! That sounded hilarious! Hahahaha!” Futaba laughed. 

Makoto blushed even harder. She was too much in destress after she’d almost been caught by Ren...again...for like the-wait! Why was she thinking about that!? AH! 

“Mako-chan? Are you ok?” Haru asked. 

“H-Huh!? What are you talking about!?” Makoto asked. 

“Well...your face is all red and stuff.” Futaba said. 

“I-It is!? I...uhh...didn’t notice....” 

“Well, whatever! So...you gonna try these on or what!?” Ann asked. 

Makoto had no choice at this point. She reluctantly agreed to try on all the outfits the girls had brought her... 

...only to notice too late that her options were completely absurd! 

There was a crop-top, accompanied by skirt with long black leggings, a blouse with skinny jeans, and a tank top with...SHORTS!? 

There was no way in her life that Makoto was gonna try on such monstrous clothing! It was nothing that she would have ever thought of wearing at any point of her life! 

‘Ok! Calm down, Niijima! Calm down! Pull yourself together...’ She told herself. 

She tried to think of what to do in this case. She couldn’t just tell the girls that she hated all her choices. That would hurt their feelings. But what else could she do!? No way in Mementos was she gonna present herself in blasphemous clothes. 

_“It’s just something I’m used to. Can’t go wrong with the color black.”_

She suddenly remembered what Ren had said about his watch. How it was the color black. How he was confident about his choice. 

How it something that he was used to.... 

Used to... 

That’s it! That was what she needed! 

She just needed something she was used to! She knew her options were silly, but she actually got used to wearing a skirt and leggings thanks to Shujin. And there was nothing wrong with wearing a simple blouse. She felt a sense of familiarity when she held up her outfit of choice. It felt...natural. 

“Makoto!? What’s taking so long!?” Ann complained. 

“Just a second!” Makoto said. 

She looked at the clothes she chose. The blouse was a nice gray color and the skirt had a flame pattern while also being black. And the leggings weren’t all too bad to her. 

So...she made up her mind and began to undress. 

“Does it usually take her this long to dress herself?” Futaba asked. 

“She always has that “dressed to perfection” vibe to her. So it doesn’t bother me.” Haru said. 

“I don’t care what vibe she has! I just want to see her-” 

At that moment, Makoto opened the curtain and showed the girls her outfit of choice. 

“...out...fit...” Ann slowly finished. 

“Well? What do you think?” Makoto asked. 

“Wow...” Futaba said. 

“Mako-chan....” 

“It’s not something I’d find myself wearing too often, but it’s something I’m used to wearing. So I think it’s pretty nice.” Makoto said. 

“You look...amazing!” Ann said. 

“Yeah! That’s totally looks like a Queen look! It fits you too damn good!” Futaba said. 

“Wonderful choice, Mako-chan! You look stunning!” Haru said. 

“S-Stop! You’re making me self-conscious!” Makoto said, blushing. 

“Though... it just hit me...your outfit looks like something...a boy would wear.” Ann said. 

“Huh!?” 

“With the color choices and the skirt pattern, it definitely has a sorta “male oriented” vibe to it.” Futaba said. 

“W-Well...” 

“It’s almost like if you wearing something that a guy would enjoy.” Haru said. 

“Yeah. And I can name a ton of boys who would flock to Makoto just for her outfit.” Ann said. 

“But more notably...it’s something I can’t see Inari flocking over.” Futaba said. 

“Yeah. And Ryuji isn’t really into the whole...“goth?” type of girl. I know him too well for that.” Ann said. 

“Oh! But it’s something I can definitely see Ren-kun falling in love with!” Haru said. 

Crap baskets... 

“Yeah! Ren would definitely be someone who’d love this kind of outfit! It totally fits his vibe!” Ann said. 

“The colors and designs compliment him too well. It’s a guarantee level up for him.” Futaba said. 

“O-Ok! That’s enough!” Makoto said. 

She wasn’t about to hear them go on about her boyfriend! She wanted this to be special for him after all. 

“Oops! Sorry! We didn’t mean to make you feel bad!” Ann said. 

“Anyways. I’ll buy this outfit. Is that ok with you guys?” Makoto asked. 

“Of course, Mako-chan. But we insisted on paying for the clothes for you.” Haru said. 

“Yeah. It’s a nice way of saying thanks for everything you’ve done for us and the rest of the group too!” Ann said. 

“Oh. You guys.” Makoto said. 

They all happily went to pay for Makoto’s new clothes. 

On the way, they passed by someone in a gray hoddie. He accidentally bumped into Makoto while on his phone. 

“Oh! Sorry! My....mis...take....” He said. 

“It’s nothing.” Makoto said. 

“Makoto!” 

“I’m coming!” She said. “Please excuse me.” 

She quickly ran after her friends, while also forgetting to change out of her new clothes. She had noticed that person’s voice sounded familiar, but she just brushed it off. 

“Woah...” 

“Was that...Queen?” Mona asked, popping out of the bag. 

“I...think...” Ren said. 

“Eh? Joker, you ok?” Mona meowed. 

“I...I think I’ve died and gone to heaven.” Ren said. 

“O...K.....?” 

Ren took off his hood and went on his way, while also having the brightest blush he ever had on his face.


	3. Blushing Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is lucky to have found something that he really loves about his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all agree that Makoto’s blush is the cutest thing ever implemented in a video game.

Ren would always be someone that has that “mischievous” vibe to him. And he’s a slick one at that. He may not look it, but it’s like most others to judge a book by its cover. Ren, being the leader of the Phantom Thieves, is prone to whatever situation he finds himself in, whether it be by himself or with his team. 

And his relationship with a certain someone is no exception. 

Despite having little experience with relationships, Ren always seems to know what to do and say at exactly the right time and place. It’s not like improvisation or dumb luck. He’s genuinely fixated on what he’s doing and what his response should be. 

Although...that doesn’t mean he’s lost his “mischievous” vibe per say... 

Like most people in a relationship, Ren likes to have a little fun with his lover. He does it so often, he makes it looks easy to do. And his lover has no idea what to do about it, but one thing. 

She’s always prone to blush a bright shade of pink. 

And Ren couldn’t have seen a cuter sight than his lover’s blushing face. She was just so adorable and clueless. It made his heart burst with affectionate feelings. 

He never tired of seeing that same blushing face. He began to tease her more often just to see her adorable reaction. He soon began to feel that his choice of lover was the best choice he’d ever made in his life. 

Although, his lover, Makoto, didn’t seem fond of his playfulness...at all... 

She found Ren’s desire to see her blushing face a bit unnecessary at times. Only because he knows she doesn’t have a clue about what to do in a relationship type situation. It felt a little unfair to her as a result. 

She tried at times to hold back the blush, but Ren always found a reason to have his way. Love is so strange, she thought. It takes her ordinary mature and serious manner and completely 360’s it. Whenever she’s with Ren, she becomes so clumsy and tends to rely on him more often when it should be the other way around. How does that make sense, she thought. It’s not like her to tense up like that, but it’s not something she hasn’t done in that past. 

And that brings us to today, as Ren and Makoto are having some time together on a date at an amusement park. It was all apart of “broadening Mako’s horizons” as Ren always put it. She never said anything about that, seeing as she’d always go along with it. 

The amusement park was filled to the brim with lots of other people, majority being either children or couples, so navigating would be a good concern. 

“It’s quite crowded here. Is it always like this?” Makoto asked. 

“Yeah. The “amusement” part really sells people on coming here after all.” Ren said. 

“I guess that goes without saying...” Makoto said. 

“So...what do you wanna do first?” Ren asked. 

“Huh? Oh, Ren. You’re letting me decide?” Makoto asked. 

“Yeah. You’re the non-experienced one here. So it’s only fair.” Ren said. 

Her face was too adorable to have said otherwise. She let out an unexpectedly loud squeal that caught Ren’s attention. It was a surprise to the both of them. 

“Talk about overexcitement much...” Ren said. 

“M-My bad!” Makoto said, holding back a blush. 

“It’s fine. Lead the way.” Ren said. 

Makoto nodded and they set off into the amusement park. There were lots of rides, shops, and games to choose from. She couldn’t decide where to start. Ren just looked at her face. It was like a little girl who was excited to be here. 

“Step right up, folks! And win yourselves a jumbo sized plush of Buchimaru!” 

That immediately caught Makoto’s attention as she flicked her head in the direction of the voice that announced that. 

“B-Buchi-kun!? Did he say Buchi-kun!?” Makoto asked, frantically. 

“Yeah. Yeah he did.” Ren said, nonchalantly. 

She hesitated at first, but a simple nod from her boyfriend was all the acceptance she needed to find herself in front of a game stand with a carney standing behind a stack of plastic bottles. 

“Excuse me? We’d like a go please?” Ren asked the carney. 

“Certainly! Step right up! For you only get one chance to win yourself a jumbo Buchimaru!” The carney said. 

“What’s the aim of the game?” Ren asked. 

“Simple. See the bottles there? I give you a ball and you have to try and knock down all the bottles in order to win.” The carney explained. 

“Seems easy enough for my Buchimaru-loving girlfriend, right?” Ren said to Makoto. 

“It’s just a quick throw and Buchi-kun is mine!” Makoto said, not noticing what Ren said. 

“Guess that’s a “yes.” Here.” Ren said, placing a ¥15 coin on the stand. 

“Thank you sir! And here you are.” The carney said, placing a ball in front of Makoto. 

“Try to be calm when you throw it, ok?” Ren said to Makoto. 

She didn’t have time to listen to him. All she cared about was winning herself a jumbo Buchimaru plush. She readied her throw, winding up the shot.... 

“I said take it easy! Didn’t think you were this desperate to win a simple Buchimaru plush.” Ren said. 

“No...holds...” 

“Oh whatever. Do what you want, cutie.” Ren said. 

“W-What!?” Makoto suddenly threw the ball unintentionally and blushed hard. 

“Oh crap.” Ren said. His life was now at risk of messing up her shot. 

“R-Ren! You messed me up! You jerk!” Makoto said. 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t think you’d hear me!” Ren said, pleading for his life. 

“That doesn’t mean you can just-” 

“WE HAVE A WINNER!!!” 

Ren and Makoto both looked and saw all the bottles knocked over on the ground and the carney clapping for the accomplishment. 

“I...I did it. I DID IT!” Makoto hugged her boyfriend with joy. 

“Hehehehe....” Ren was glad to live to thief another day. 

“And here’s your prize, miss.” The carney said, handing Makoto her jumbo Buchimaru plush. 

“Thank you!” Makoto said. 

“No problem! Have a nice day!” The carney said. 

Ren and Makoto both left the game as Makoto hugged her prize as joyfully as she could. 

“Jumbo size...that’s not an exaggeration....” Ren said. 

“I know! I love it! So much!” Makoto said. 

“You’re so cute. You know that?” Ren said. 

“R-Ren!! Stop! Not in front of Buchi-kun!” Makoto nagged. 

“It’s true though.” Ren said. 

“I swear. You’re always like this!” Makoto said, the blush finding it’s way on her face. 

“I know. Wildcard. What can I say?” Ren said. 

“You smug little...” Makoto pouted. 

“It’s just me. Always has been.” Ren said. 

“Hmm...Buchi-kun says you’re cuter.” Makoto said. 

“H-He what!?” Ren said. 

“Got you!” Makoto said. 

“Damn. Guess I got what I deserved...” Ren said, now having a blush of his own. 

“Yes. I think you did.” Makoto nodded. 

“Well...here’s my counter.” Ren said. 

He then leaned up against Makoto and made close contact with her face. Makoto was surprised by his sudden course of action. 

“Wh-Ngh-R-Ren!? W-What are you d-doing!?” She asked. 

“Cutie.” Ren said and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

Makoto’s first instinct was to jerk away from Ren, but he had her encased in a hug as they continued to kiss. She tried everything to escape this embarrassment, but had no choice but to give in. 

Eventually, they parted and gazed at each other. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

The two continued on their amusement park date as they would see to it they’d spend more time together later on...


	4. Impure Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes...Makoto just can’t seem to contain herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW warning...
> 
> This is pretty self explanatory.

Love is so strange. It can either make you the most serious person or the most foolish, adorable goofball. And it has its benefits to either partner. So many things can change when you’re in love. 

And a certain brunette Niijima knows that all too well. 

Her relationship with her boyfriend, Ren, or boyf-Ren-d as he is never called, has made feel ways she wouldn’t have even thought were possible. Embarrassment, foolish, special, needed. She and Ren both are deeply in love with one another to not care about each other. 

Although...there’s something in Makoto that she doesn’t want to admit... 

...whenever she’s with Ren...she starts to have some...“impure” thoughts... 

She constantly thinks about holding Ren’s hand, getting too clingy to him, or if they’re alone...her temptation to cuddle with him. 

These thoughts seem to always cloud Makoto’s head and she can’t seem to make them stop. She doesn’t know HOW to make it stop. But...not to say it’s a bad thi- 

“Why am I thinking that!? Of course it’s a bad thing! R-Right!?” Makoto said to herself. 

She can’t seem to find a good way of keeping these thoughts constrained. She just wants to see Ren. To hold Ren. To always be with Ren... 

“AH! STOP!” 

She slammed her face on her desk in embarrassment. She groaned as she released her pencil from her hand. It was her thoughts of Ren were getting the best of her. She’d just have to contain herself just a little longer, but she wasn’t holding up any good as is. 

“Mustn’t...let...thoughts...get...me...” she said. 

She tried to get her work done as quickly as possible before her impure thoughts got the best of her. She could her inner voice nag at her. 

‘Ren...Ren...You need Ren...You want Ren...’ 

“Stop! STOP! I NEED TO-” 

‘Ren can help you. He’s always helping you. So you can get him. All to yourself.’ 

“AH! PLEASE! I DON’T NEED REN NOW! I DON’T!” 

‘You say that, but it’s obvious you need him. You want him. You know it. So don’t fight the temptation.’ 

“I...DON’T...NEED...” 

...too late... 

“Oi. Your phone’s going off.” Morgana meowed. 

“Hmm?” Ren checked his phone. 

One new message from Makoto. 

Makoto: Ren. You. Me. Student Council Room. Now. 

That was a surprise. Makoto was more specific with details when she wanted to meet up with him. So this sudden message came as a new take for him. 

Ren: Ok? Any reason why? 

... ... ... 

Makoto: YOU. ME. STUDENT. COUNCIL. ROOM. NOW. 

This seemed quite bizarre, but if it’s Makoto, who was he to decline? So he put his phone away and told Mona to wait for him at Leblanc. The feline was quick to jump out of his bag and walk away. 

Ren soon arrived at the student council room and was greeted by Makoto, who had her head down. 

“Makoto? You needed me?” Ren asked. 

“Ren...” 

“Uhh...you feeling ok?” Ren asked. 

“Ren...” 

“Ok. This is starting to creep me out. You ok, Makoto?” 

“I...I...” 

“Yeah? What is it?” 

Makoto lifted her head and met Ren’s eyes. Ren could easily read the look she was giving him. 

The look...of a lustful Queen... 

“Makoto?” Ren asked calmly. 

“Ren...I...” 

“Yes?” 

“I...I...” 

“Just spit it out.” 

“I NEED YOU!” Makoto roared. 

That took Ren aback. The fact she shouted that she needed him was surprising enough, but the tone in her voice told Ren that it wasn’t for any school related reasons. 

“Y-You...Need me?” He asked. 

“I can’t help myself! I can’t stop thinking about you! I can’t make myself stop think about you! I just want you with me! I need you with me! I never want you to leave me!” Makoto said. 

Ren had to pinch himself. This couldn’t be real. There’s no way in the Metaverse this was actually going on. 

Low and behold...it was real... 

“I...uh...never knew you were so lewd, Mako.” Ren said, playing along. 

“I don’t give a crap if I’m lewd or whatever! Just you! I only care about you! Ren! Please!” Makoto said. 

“Please what?” Ren asked. 

“Come here!” Makoto practically begged. 

Ren didn’t waste any time and closed the gap between them. But it was Makoto who initiated first as she kissed him with more love than usual. Ren didn’t let this stop him from kissing back with love of his own. They both kept kissing each other, Ren swore he occasionally heard Makoto moan a little, the lustful Queen was finally able to ease up. 

The parted for a second to catch their breath. 

“How long?” Ren gasped. 

“W-What?” Makoto panted. 

“How long were keeping this inside you?” 

“So long. Too long. Extremely long.” 

“Yeah...I thought so...” 

They went back kissing each other, lost in each other’s lustful lips. Ren decided to go a little further and used his tongue. Makoto felt it and responded with her own tongue to his. Soon, their delightful makeout session went to the next the level. Their tongues were now dancing wonderfully with each other. 

They didn’t want this to stop no matter what. Makoto’s lustfulness had seemed to have completely taken over her as she was so into this new feeling, she began to moan at a moderate level. A bit too loud for Ren so he tried to ease up a bit. 

“No! More!” Makoto said. 

“But you’re being a bit loud...” Ren said. 

“I don’t care...” Makoto panted. 

Ren had no choice but to tend to his girlfriend’s naughty needs and went back to where he was and Makoto began to moan loudly again. Ren was worried. If someone walked in on them in school, it wouldn’t be a pretty scene for either of them, especially himself. 

Makoto was too lost in her lust to see the concern on Ren’s face. She just kept moaning loudly. To her, this was the best experience she had ever had with Ren. She just kept thinking impure thoughts and that added to her pleasure. 

_ker-chank_

“Crap!” Ren said. 

He quickly jerked away from Makoto, but found that her arms were around his waist and the two of them both fell on top of each other, just before the door opened. 

“Excuse me? Miss...President...?” 

Ren looked and saw his friend, Mishima, looking down at him and Makoto. This couldn’t be more embarrassing... 

“Umm...Amamiya-san. Were...uh...you here with the Student President?” Mishima asked. 

“U-Uhh...Umm...” Ren didn’t know what to say. 

“I’m not interrupting something, am I?” Mishima asked. 

“Well...you see....Umm...” 

Ren quickly glanced at Makoto, who was slowly starting to open her eyes. 

“Hmm?” 

“Oh. Miss President. I didn’t mean to intrude. I just needed a favor...” Mishima said. 

“Oh. What is it?” Makoto asked, calmly. 

‘She’s finally back to normal.’ Ren thought. 

“Well...I was hoping if you could...Umm...y-you know what? Never mind. I’ll just come back later.” Mishima said, walking out of the student council room. 

Ren exhaled gratefully. He was glad he didn’t catch them in their little act. 

“That was too close.” Ren said. 

“Yeah.” Makoto sighed. 

“So...that...was new...” Ren said. 

“I-I’m sorry! I just couldn’t help myself! I just felt the urge to need you, Ren. I’m very sorry!” Makoto said. 

“It’s ok. I actually found that pleasantly enjoyable.” Ren said. 

“O-Oh...is that so...?” Makoto blushed. 

“You’re so cute.” Ren said. 

“Hey! Don’t turn that on me!” Makoto pouted. 

Ren just chuckled and brought Makoto in for a hug. She squirmed and scrambled to free herself, but to no avail, so she just embraced it. 

“So...extremely long, was it?” 

“Eep!” 

“Cutie.” 

Ren gave Makoto a quick kiss. 

“Mph!?” 

“Just a little something for that little study session.” Ren said. 

“It’s...Umm...I mean...uhh...” 

“Adorable. As always.” 

Ahh...two dorks in love. It’s quite pleasant, don’t you think?


	5. Loving You is Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren has to justify to Sae Niijima that his decision to date Makoto was the best choice of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when your girlfriend’s older sister asks you about your relationship?
> 
> Complete panic and improvisation.

How did he get himself in this hell of a situation? 

This couldn’t come at a worse time for him... 

As if the interrogation part wasn’t as bad as this... 

Because sitting in front of him was his girlfriend’s older sister, who wanted some answers and when she wanted something, there’s no way she can’t get what she wants. 

Sweat practically pouring out of his face, he has no concrete plans for what to do now that she was in front of him. 

“So... this important thing you wanted to ask me...” He said. 

“Save the sarcasm, Amamiya-kun. I believe you know exactly what it is I want to know.” She said. 

“Well, yeah. But I’d be more comfortable with telling if it wasn’t like an interrogation...like before. You know what I mean, Niijima-san?” 

Sae Niijima looked at Ren with that look he called the “Niijima Death Glare.” The same look she gave him while under interrogation. 

“That doesn’t matter. You have some nerve hiding this behind my back. Now I want to know why.” Sae said. 

“It’s not that bad. I mean, we both agreed to keep it a secret.” Ren said. 

“I don’t think you know just how much this means to me. To have my sister in a secret relationship with someone like you.” Sae said. 

“Well yeah...but she kinda felt the same way when she asked me if we could...you know.” Ren said. 

“And you never thought about how that would make me feel!?” Sae said. 

“That’s kinda what it means to keep a secret.” Ren said. 

“Well. At least we’re on the same page. Now talk.” Sae said, setting down pictures of Ren and his girlfriend, Makoto. 

“Well...where do I begin?” Ren said. 

“I hope you know what you tell me will definitely reflect on how this relationship will continue.” Sae said. 

Now the pressure was really on. Ren had to hope to God Sae would understand. Otherwise...his Niijima would never see him again. But with Sae, he had to be on his game. No screw ups, no unnecessary joking, none of that. This was on the line of his relationship. And it meant everything to him that he kept dating his girlfriend. She was the one he knew would spend his life with. 

The Joker in him began to radiate seriousness. And Ren stopped his mental state of panic. 

_“There’s nothing that can hold you back. Speak only of the truth and your heart will be all that is needed to set you free.”_

The voice of Arséne rang in his head. And with that, Ren took a deep breath and locked eyes with Sae. 

“Anything you want to know specifically?” He asked. 

“When, why, and how. That’s what I need to know.” Sae replied. 

“Ok. Let’s start with when this happened.” Ren said. 

“I remember it all too well. Makoto had favor to ask me. She heard about Shujin students walking around the Red Light District. This was around the same time she joined the Phantom Thieves as advisor. So, I took her there and she asked me to keep a distance so she could feel what it was like to be lost in the district. Although, multiple other men tried to nap her as a good chance. But we made it through that wave.” 

“When we settled, Makoto spotted a friend of hers going into someplace called the “After School Saloon.” So the next day we decided to try and see what she was doing there. And one thing lead to another, nothing that important to be noted at the time.” 

He made sure to keep the fake boyfriend part out to ensure he’d get a better chance of keeping his relationship. 

“Fast forward...about a month and half later. Around the time, we began to get suspicious of Makoto’s friend’s boyfriend. After some info gathering, we were able to conclude that he was a host that prayed into the lives of innocent girls and make them into his money makers. As soon as we confront Makoto’s friend about it though, she completely shot down that possibility and Makoto had to...slap some sense into here, so to speak.” 

“After that, the host began to get all ready to throw down with Makoto, but I stepped in and told him off. Turns out he wasn’t as strong as he played himself to be and ran away. Makoto was still relatively mad about her friend so I decided to take her to someplace I know where she could relax herself. And then she began talking about her inexperience with a intimate relationship. You can probably guess where this is going by now.” 

The memory of that was one of the best things Ren ever had experienced. 

_“I can’t learn romance by myself...”_

_Ren thought for a moment and then blurted out:_

_“I’ll be your study partner.”_

_He then began to see the adorable blush began to form on Makoto’s face. Her eyes widened at Ren’s response.”_

_“H-Huh? Wait...I’m not really well versed in this matter. S-So allow me to confirm this...”_

_A moment of silence filled the area._

_“S-Sorry if I’m mistaken...but...”_

_“D-Do you...like me..?”_

_“I do.”_

“I see. So it was at that point where you started. But when did you decide to keep it a secret?” Sae asked. 

“We thought it would be best if we keep it a secret when she came over to Leblanc. Because she was skeptical about how you would feel about your sister dating a criminal.” Ren said. 

“Oh. That does seem like the appropriate option then. So I wouldn’t have to be upset at my sister’s decision.” Sae said. 

“So now you know when. So now let’s move on to the “how”.” Ren said. 

“Seeing as how Makoto had no experience with dating at all, I thought we’d travel that road of romance together. And she felt the same way. Having somebody that would always be there for you, someone you can rely on, someone who you could spent the rest of your life with. That’s what she felt. I could see it in her eyes. She wanted to be with me more than anything else. And she read that same thing in my eyes. So far, she’s been getting the hang of it.” 

“And she said to me that she’d have no better person to help her with a relationship. That’s always been my go to for any bad situation I get caught up in. So it’s a matter of perspective on how we both see each other in our relationship.” 

“That’s...quite the explanation. I never once thought Makoto would turn to a suspected criminal for relationship business. She always told me that her boyfriend was somewhat mysterious but I never expected it to be that way.” Sae said. 

“It’s just how she feels about me.” Ren said. 

“Well, now I only have to know why. Why, out of any other girl you know, did you choose Makoto as your lover?” Sae asked. 

Ren took a deep breath. This was gonna be a long one. 

“I chose Makoto because...she’s just like me.” Ren said. 

“Just...like you?” 

“Makoto and I have our differences. She’s a grade A student, I’m a delinquent. She hesitates, I set off. She’s determined, I suspect. The list goes on. But it’s those differences that get vastly overshadowed by the similarities. We both keep watch of our loved ones, do the best for what’s to come, and always keep a clear mind for any new expectations. I couldn’t understand why she was so hard to talk to at first, but now I realize it’s because she was just like that. No one could ever approach her casually and expect a good conversation to come out of it.” 

“Only after she joined the team is where I could feel comfortable talking to her. She was the type of person that could easy kick my ass for being an idiot at times, but she’s also very sweet and caring. She’s our advisor for a reason. She keeps everything in check and knows where and when a fight is not one to pick. As the leader, that’s all the responsibility I knew fell on me as much as it fell upon Makoto. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“She’s absolutely adorable, badass, and I wouldn’t think to have a better relationship without her. She keeps an eye on me and I keep an eye on her. And we promise that we’d be there for each other. That night on Christmas Eve, when you took me in for Shido’s case. That was probably one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. Because I knew that to keep your sister safe, I had to break that promise, and in turn, break her heart.” 

“Every day I spent locked up, I could hear her crying. She called for me and I no longer was there to respond. It made my heart sink. But I kept going because I knew that one day, I would see her again. And that’s what happened. I came back to Leblanc to see the friends that worked so hard to get me free and there she was, in tears and half of the heart she had. When we finally reconnected after so long, I felt the half heart connected with the half of my own. We were finally back together. And together we will stay for as long as we keep our promise to never leave each other. That is what we have. That is what we are as a couple. And that is what I hope for. To keep my lover with me for the rest of my life.” 

_“Please stay with me forever, Ren.”_

_”Of course, my Queen. Forever and always.”_

Sae looked at Ren, her eyes widened. She knew she was in for a long one, but hadn’t expected something as serious and breathtaking as that. She had nothing to say. 

“......” 

“There. I’ve said my piece. Now what say you, Niijima-san?”

“W-Well...I...” Sae hadn’t a word to form. 

“It’s just what my heart tells me. And it’s what Makoto will tell you if you ask her.” Ren said. 

“Makoto...is she happy with you?” Sae asked. 

“We wouldn’t be dating if she wasn’t happy.” Ren said. 

“Right. That goes without saying...” Sae said. 

“And I’m happy with her as well. She’s ok with me, Niijima-san. Really.” Ren said. 

“W-Well...the possibility of your relationship status staying as it is will definitely change...” 

Ren let out a defeated sigh. He knew what was coming next. 

“But...if she’s happy...then so be it.” 

Ren suddenly looked at Sae. Did she just say that!? Did she really give him the ok to keep dating Makoto!? 

“But I only ask that you continue to do what I couldn’t. Please...keep her safe. As her sister, I haven’t been there for Makoto at all. I was so busy with the Phantom Thieves that she was kind of...oblivious to me. So having someone she’s happy to be with keeping her safe really makes me feel like she’s really going to be ok.” Sae said. 

“So...we can...” 

“Yes. You two can keep dating. I have no further objections.” Sae said. 

Ren felt like he was going to cry. This was the best outcome that could have came out of this! It was a miracle come true! 

“Thank you so much, Niijima-san! I promise I’ll take good care of her! You have my word!” Ren said. 

“I hope you plan on keeping your word, Amamiya-kun.” Sae said. 

Ren nodded happily. “Of course!” 

“Sis! I’m home!” The voice of Ren’s girlfriend announced. 

“Oh crap.” Sae said. 

Makoto looked over to see her sister at the table with her boyfriend across from her. Wait WHAT!? 

“HUH!? R-REN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” Makoto asked. 

“I was...just...uhh...” 

“Sis! What’s going on!? Why are you talking to him!?” Makoto asked her sister. 

“It’s nothing. We were just talking about...” 

“This better be another interrogation, Sis! I thought you were done with that life!” Makoto said. 

“I-I am! It’s just that something came up and I needed Amamiya-kun to help me.” Sae said. 

“Help you with what!?” Makoto asked. 

“Oh. Just figuring out where to put these pictures.” Ren said. 

“What pictur-” 

Makoto then saw what Ren was talking about in the palm of his hand. 

“ACK! REN! NOT IN FRONT OF SIS!” Makoto snatched the pictures from his hand and covered her blushing face with them. 

“Gets her every time.” Ren said. 

“Remember. You keep your word.” Sae whispered. 

“Got it.” Ren whispered back. 

“What’re you talking about?” Makoto asked. 

“Oh nothing, Makoto.” Sae said. 

“So...we putting these somewhere or what?” Ren asked. 

“I SAID NO!” Makoto shouted. 

“Ok. Jeez. Just a joke.” Ren said. 

“Why are you like this, Ren? And in front my sister as well?” Makoto pouted. 

“You know me. Wildcard.” Ren said. 

“More like wild child.” Makoto said. 

“Hey!” 

Sae just giggled. She knew her sister was in good hands for the rest of her life... 

...even if she was a little jealous of their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a great day!!!


End file.
